Make it worth my while
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: When Caesar gives Vulpes' position to the courier, he wants it back from her. She agrees, but only if he makes it worth her while. So Vulpes pulls out all the stops.


Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: _After winning the second battle of Hoover Dam, Caesar awards the courier, a master of disguises, sneaking, and deception, by making her the new head of the Frumentarii. Outraged, Vulpes confronts her and demands that she gives him his job back. She agrees, but only on one condition, that he gives her the most amazing, toe-curling, mind-blowing sex she's ever had._

* * *

Caesar's words had surprised the courier as much as anyone else, maybe even more so because due to her gender she hadn't expected to be treated with such an honour.

"I am honoured", the courier had said with a bow.  
Caesar looked at Vulpes with a benevolent smile. "Of course, oh mighty Caesar", the all of a sudden former leader of the frumentarii said. "As you see fit."  
"Dismissed, the lot of you."

Once outside, Vulpes hurried past the praetorians to catch up with the courier. She turned around when he hailed her, unsurprised, and seemed to brace herself. Vulpes managed, with great effort, to remain at least outwardly calm.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
She shrugged. "Fuck if I know, Inculta. It wasn't my idea, I swear!"  
"Are you aware that you have been given a position you have not the faintest idea about?"  
"A faint idea, but admittedly, not much more. I do, but what should I do about it now?"  
Vulpes crossed his arms. "You will go to Caesar and rectify that mistake. You pride yourself on your deceitfulness and your manipulative skills, so go use them now."  
The courier crossed her arms as well. "And what do you think Caesar will do to me if I go in there and tell him I don't want the position he has offered to me? I don't particularly fancy being crucified because I crossed him, you know."  
"Of course, of course. That's why I was appealing to your manipulative skills. I am convinced you could find a verbalisation of your request that won't offend him."

Tapping her chin with a thoughtful frown, the courier pursed her lips. "I might be able to make him believe you are the better one for the job. I could tell him that practically everything I have learned, I learned from you. And besides, I am only a woman, after all."  
"Well? Will you do so?"  
A sudden, devious smile appeared on the courier's lips. "I... could. If..."  
His mouth a narrow line, Vulpes took a slow breath. "Name your price."  
"Hmm." She tapped her chin again. "If you make it worth my while."  
"Make it worth your while", Vulpes repeated after a small, pregnant pause. "Could you maybe... specify that?"  
"Oh I am sure that with your brilliant mind and seventh sense you know perfectly well what I am talking about."

If looks could kill, the courier would have dropped dead. As it was, she returned Vulpes' cold look with a very smug expression.

"Very well", Vulpes finally said. "I shall see what can be done."  
"Just so you know", the courier said, taking a step forward and running a finger across one of Vulpes' shoulder guards and examining her finger for dust. "If this won't turn out the best night of my life, then I won't bother the risk of crossing the great Caesar. Is that understood?"  
"Perfectly well", Vulpes gave back.  
"Good", the courier said before he had the chance to add anything. "Find me in my tent."

She left him, and Vulpes stared at her retreating back with slowly narrowing eyes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was shortly after dusk that the courier, upon returning to her tent after having relieved herself, found a note on her cot. It was written in a neat, tight script and read: _Meet me in the weather monitoring station._

"The weather monitoring station?" The courier rolled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it into the brazier, watching it catch fire and dissolve into small flecks of ash. But then she realised that the small building at the edge of the Fort was the only place on Fortification Hill that could be locked and that was practically soundproof. With an apprehensive smile, the courier hastily arranged her hair with a few brushes of her fingers and got on her way.

Having reached the small building, she knocked, and the door opened instantly. After stepping in, her first impression was of complete darkness before she realised what had happened to the room. Her mouth slightly agape, she looked around as behind her, the door silently closed. She could hear the clicking of a lock.

The whole, little room had been draped in red cloth, the walls, the old desks and cabinets, and the floor. By the look of it, a lot of recruits would have to sleep under the open sky tonight. Plates with candles were set on every available surface, in combination with the red cloth draping giving the whole room the impression of being inside a glowing ember. In the niche to the left lay a mattress, covered in sheets and a few pillows which looked as if they had been scrounged from the Gomorrah. Beside it stood a plate with fruit, a bottle of wine and two glasses. With a word of appreciation on her lips the courier turned around, to freeze on the spot, open-mouthed. Vulpes was nonchalantly leaning against the draped console, wearing a small smirk and his Legion kilt... and nothing else.

"Good evening. Are my arrangements to your satisfaction?"  
"Uh... well." The courier swallowed and finally managed to smile. "Surprising, but... let's say it looks promising."

After pushing himself off the console, Vulpes slowly walked up to the courier, his movements graceful and controlled. He caught her eyes, and she noticed that his eyes, due to the red light in the room, had a strange, slightly demonic amber glow to them.

Vulpes took another step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, then ran them slowly down her arms until he closed his hands around hers and brought her fingers up to his face. Not taking his eyes off her face he kissed her fingertips, one after another, slowly, and always with that tiny smirk on his face.

"Very promising", the courier whispered and with his smirk widening ever so slightly Vulpes let go of her fingers and cupped her cheeks in his hands. His lips met hers and the courier now hesitatingly closed her arms around Vulpes' bare torso, running her fingers tentatively over the scars adorning his back.  
Vulpes broke the kiss, but only to whisper into her ear: "Come and sit down with me."  
The courier followed the tug of his hands willingly and let herself be lowered onto the mattress where Vulpes kissed her again, gently, unhurriedly, and without using his tongue. His hands began to roam, however, across her shoulders, up and down her arms, down her back and up her flanks again. After a few delicious moments of teasing her with his fingertips, he broke the kiss, leaned back, and began to slowly and deliberately undress her.

The courier closed her eyes, her heart already beating fast and hard, as Vulpes' long and for a man surprisingly slender fingers began to work their magic. His lips joined the efforts, and the courier couldn't help but moan softly when Vulpes caressed every inch of her skin he had just laid bare with soft and gentle kisses. He took his time with that, and covered her skin with kisses until her whole body was aglow.

When she was finally naked he pushed her gently down and lay down beside her, one arm around her hip, the other propping his torso up. The courier watched his face still bearing the faint smirk, but by now there was a strange, banked glow in his eyes as well. She lifted a hand and ran a cautious finger down his cheekbone and the smirk widened into a smile for a second before he leaned over her and kissed her again, this time with a lot more passion. The courier slung her arms around his neck and opened her lips to him and Vulpes moved his free hand up over her belly, gently cupping one of her breasts. When his fingers closed around her nipple she moaned into his kiss, but he just went on rolling it carefully between his fingers until she began to squirm.

With a surprisingly soft chuckle Vulpes broke the kiss and leaned back. "Am I going to slow for your taste?"  
She tried to smile and swallowed. "Yes and no."  
"We have the whole night", Vulpes said in a husky whisper and leaned over her again, placing a kiss on the soft skin of her throat. She hissed when that kiss was followed by a gentle nip of his teeth. "Why hurry?"

The courier closed her eyes as his lips trailed kisses down her collarbone, agonizingly slowly downwards, and rested her hand on the short stubble of his hair. When he had worked his way down between her breasts and exhaled softly against the skin of her left breast she whimpered and gave his head a nudge. He chuckled again, but trailed his lips over the skin of her breast until brushing her nipple. The courier bit her lips and could feel Vulpes smile against her skin before he softly flicked the nipple with his tongue. He repeated this action, just teasingly giving her nipple a flick, until she was ready to scream at him to stop. He leaned back a little and the courier couldn't suppress a small gasp, but then he inhaled deeply and blew a long, gentle breath of air over her moistened nipple that immediately stiffened upon being cooled down so rapidly. Before the courier could do anything but gasp again, however, that cool and hard nipple was suddenly enclosed in a hot moistness when Vulpes closed his lips around it. With a soft moan, the courier rested her hand on the back of Vulpes' head as he sucked and caressed her nipple for a while.

When he let go of her breast and leaned over her to kiss her again the courier pulled his head down with a hungry little groan and greedily devoured his lips. She could feel him chuckle into the kiss before he broke it and leaned back to look down at her with an entirely too pleased expression on his face. Her face flushed, her hair a little tousled from her throwing her head back and forth, the courier looked back and swallowed. Vulpes lowered his eyelids and smiled again, then leaned over her right breast to treat it to the same attention he had given the left one.

By the time he leaned back again, the courier was a gasping mess.

Chuckling under his breath Vulpes ran his hands up and down her body, brushing her nipples with cautious fingers as he did so, until he rested them on her hips before kneeling between her legs. The courier let him nudge them a little apart, but instead of leaning over her, Vulpes knelt back and lowered his torso, looking at her with glowing eyes under lowered lids before lowering his head.

The courier let her head drop back into the pillows as Vulpes' lips trailed down on the inside of her left thigh, and she was biting her lips when he trailed soft, feathery kisses up on the inside of the right one. She could feel his breath brush her curls, and with another nudge of his hands, Vulpes spread her legs a little more, meeting no resistance on her part, and lowered his head a little more.  
She felt a small, teasing touch of something very soft and very moist and the courier couldn't suppress a moan that was almost a wail. She felt a cool breath brush her sensitive moistness and could feel the touch again, a warm, soft and moist sensation that brushed her inner labia, working its way upward agonizingly slow, setting her whole body on fire.

By the time Vulpes' cunning tongue had reached the one spot where she wanted it most she didn't care anymore about what kind of sounds she emitted, and when he closed his lips around the little pulsating pearl and sucked it gently, she was so aroused that she reached her point of no return within mere moments. Her climax was violent, her whole body clenched and the release washed over her with such a glorious force that her scream almost hurt her throat.

Her limbs dissolved into boneless, powerless softness and her mind awash with a delicious languor the courier fell back into the pillows and closed her eyes, too spent to do anything but try and catch back her breath. She could feel Vulpes move, she felt him run a gentle hand up her thigh, and shortly after she felt him settle down beside her. With a small, timid sigh she buried her face in his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat that was going rather fast by now.

After a few moments of blissful stillness, he leaned back again and brushed a few strands of hair back from her face. "Would you care for a glass of wine, maybe?"  
She managed to open her eyes and smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

With another smile Vulpes sat up and reached for the bottle and the glasses, handing her one after filling it with a dark, ruby-red liquid smelling of sin and tasting of love. They toasted, brought their glasses together with a soft ringing and sat in silence for a while, savouring the taste.

"This is excellent", the courier finally said. "Where did you get it?"  
"It was the best the Ultra-Luxe had to offer, and I had stocked myself up with a few bottles a while back."  
"Just in case you needed to seduce someone?"  
He didn't reply, but the smirk on his face seemed to suggest the answer was yes.  
"You know..." The courier watched the reflections of the candles in her wine. "If those skills of yours were publicly known, women would queue up from here to Freeside to get into your bed."  
"A compliment?" Vulpes looked up with a surprisingly pleasant, husky laugh.  
The courier smiled at him over the rim of her glass. "A compliment."  
"Well then." He lifted his glass. "Thank you."  
She smiled and lifted hers in return, and after taking another sip, she leaned forward and set her glass down beside the mattress. "You seemed to enjoy yourself."  
He lifted his eyebrows, put his glass down beside hers and leaned forward. "I admit I have performed tasks that I liked... less. A lot less."  
"Oh... well then..."  
Vulpes leaned closer again. "We have the whole night", he said again. "Surely you are not in such a hurry?"  
"No. Not hurry..." She chuckled. "Not hurry as such. Just..."  
"Just being a greedy, little profligate." He leaned forward and placed his hands on her cheeks, then moved them back to dig his fingers into her hair.  
"I guess so", she replied as his face slowly came closer. "I..."

Vulpes interrupted whatever it was she had meant to say with another kiss and after a few moments, gently pushed her down onto the mattress again. He took a sip of his wine, savoured the taste again, and, with a small, sensual smile, took another sip. He then leaned forward to kiss her again, and first when the courier opened her lips to his kiss did she realise he hadn't swallowed. With a warm glow spreading in her belly she drank the wine from Vulpes' lips.  
He broke the kiss a while later and sat back on his heels, and the courier watched him take a small knife with a racing heart that only very slowly calmed down as he began to peel and slice a cactus fruit from the plate with it. Smiling at her under lowered lids, he held a piece of fruit to her lips that she ate from his fingertips.

Vulpes took another piece of fruit, but to her surprise, didn't offer it to her. Instead, he slowly placed it between his own lips, but instead of eating it, lowered his face down to hers again. Lifting her hand to the back of his neck, the courier took the piece of fruit with her lips from his, shuddering ever so slightly when a quick dart of his tongue licked a drop of juice from her chin.  
His voice was a low and silky whisper. "Delicious."

The courier shuddered and closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt a soft, tiny touch on her left breast, to see Vulpes hold a piece of fruit over her body, dribbling her skin with the juice. Her throat suddenly dry she closed her eyes again when he popped the fruit into his mouth, and moments later she felt his tongue, licking up the small droplets of sweet, prickling juice from her skin.

He began on her lower belly, working his way up between her breasts, ending at the little hollow at the base of her throat. When his lips brushed her ear and gently nipped her earlobe, the courier couldn't stand it any longer and closed her arms around his torso, giving him a firm tug. "I want you." Her voice was, to her surprise, husky and trembling.  
Vulpes leaned back with a small, almost victorious smile. "Do you, now."  
"Yes", she muttered and tugged at the buckle of his kilt. "Off with that."  
"As you wish", was the chuckled reply and Vulpes got up, stretched himself like a cat, and, not taking his eyes off her face, unbuckled the kilt and dropped it.  
After a few seconds of staring in silent awe, the courier looked up at his face again. He was giving her a very pleased and slightly naughty smile. "I gather you like what you see?"  
She licked her suddenly very dry lips. "I would like it a lot better if I wouldn't have to only look at it."  
Vulpes tossed his head back with a laugh and shook his head as he knelt down beside her again. "You manage to surprise me again and again, courier."  
"I could say the same about you, Vulpes."

They shared a smile before the courier reached out and pulled him close. Their lips met in a hungry, passionate kiss, and when the courier let her body sink back onto the mattress, Vulpes leaned over her with a dark look of desire in his eyes. The courier closed hers and just lost herself in the sensation of him entering her, and when he began to move, she closed his hands around his upper arms and followed the rhythm he set, her body slowly beginning to glow again. He moved firmly, but gently inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge until she was finally pushed over, yet her second climax was gentler, a release that glowed warmly in her veins, not a fire that threatened to render her unconscious. First then did he let himself go and increased his pace, and moments later he followed her with no other sound than a deep, content sigh before he slowly and carefully lowered himself down, resting his head against her shoulder as he did so.

With a sigh of her own the courier rested a hand on the back of his head again, running her fingers gently through his short hair for a while, until Vulpes lifted his head again. He gave her a mildly amused and questioning look. "Are you... cuddling me?"  
As an answer, the courier pressed his head down again and continued what she was doing, softly caressing his hairline with her fingernails until he emitted a deep sigh against the skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing for a while. "You know", she said softly. "I don't think it can get any better."  
She could feel him chuckle against her skin. "Another compliment?"  
"Yes."  
He lifted his head and looked at her again. "Any more praise, and you will cause me to become supercilious."  
She chuckled and shook her head. "It's the truth. But anyway... you know, I was thinking..." she ran her finger across his cheekbone again. "I was thinking of...returning the favour? I mean... I want to give you something in return..."  
"But you already have", Vulpes replied in a low and silky tone. "Besides..." Here his eyes narrowed and the small smirk returned to his lips. "Besides, I thought we had a deal."

He could feel her tense under him and she looked away. "A deal, right. This is no more than a deal, I..."  
"Courier." He rolled off her body and gently took her chin in his hand to make her look at him. "Listen well. If I had only been intent on getting my position back, and if your... proposition would have had no appeal to me whatsoever, you would not be here... and your body would be cooling somewhere in a ditch by now."  
She stared at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, until he shook his head with a tiny sigh and leaned forward again. She closed her eyes as their lips touched, and clasped in each other's arms they settled down on the mattress again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Her head resting on Vulpes' shoulder and her hand trailing down his chest, the courier sighed and turn her face to him. "Shouldn't I be on my way to Caesar?", she muttered.  
"At this hour? Unlikely. We have to wait until daybreak."  
"But... you know... what if he refuses? What if I can't convince him?"  
The strange smile on his lips made her lift her head to be able to look him fully in the face. He noticed that and turned his head. "He will have to."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you cannot hold the position of the leader of the Frumentarii when you are my wife."  
"Your... what?"  
"What else would you be after a night like this, with me having taken your virginity?"  
"My...? The courier jerked upright and stared at the man beside her, who sat up with the slow grace of a cat. He smiled, a strange, enticing and all too victorious smile.

He tilted his head in a gesture of mild inquisitiveness, and the courier shook her head with a laugh. "You naughty, devious, cheating bastard."  
"Yet more compliments?" There was an unmistakable trace of mischievous amusement in Vulpes' voice.  
"And here I thought you hated my very guts", the courier said after a while and leaned forward so her breath brushed his lips as she spoke.  
"Appearances can be deceiving", Vulpes replied and claimed her lips again with his. The courier sank into his arms with a chuckle and they settled back onto the mattress again.

A candle spluttered and went out.


End file.
